injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby (Multiverse saga)
Kirby is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Kirby is a character in the series of games of the same name, made by Nintendo. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. History Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Inhale/Copy: Kirby inhales the opponent and can either spit them out, or swallow them to replace Inhale with one of their special moves. * Hammer: Kirby takes out a hammer and swings it at the opponent. It can be charged to become Hammer Flip, which ignites the hammer for more power. * Final Cutter: Kirby jumps into the air, taking out a blade, and falls back down with it to slice opponents. * Stone: Kirby morphs into a stone block, making him invincible briefly. If used in the air, Kirby will crash down on opponents to damage them. * Wheel: '''Kirby is transformed in a wheel for then vested at all speed to the opponent. * '''Yo-Yo: '''attacking the opponent with a yo-yo (it is recommended to use it over long distances, as well as damage to the opponent will be higher.) * '''Speed Punches: '''It gives three powerful blows at a high speed to the opponent. * '''Mirror Mirror: '''creates a barrier that protects you from attacks enemies for a short time gap also serves to reflect the projectiles. * '''Plume Attack: '''It launches three plumes to the enemy at a high speed. * '''Parasol: '''attacks to the opponent with a parasol also serves to protect is of them attacks enemies. * '''Spear: '''Kirby le launches to the rival a spear. * '''BOMB!: '''Kirby launches a bomb the enemy causing a great amount of damage. * '''Ninja Stars: '''Kirby launches several ninja stars to the opponent, while for more time but you keep control, Kirby launched more ninja stars. * '''Fire Beam: '''Kirby launches a flare to the opponent who can still cause a bit of damage even after receiving the attack. * '''Ice Beam: '''Kirby fires a beam of ice that can temporarily freeze the opponent. * '''Leaf Storm: '''Kirby launches a hurricane of leafs that cause great damage to the opponent. * '''Spiky Spiky: '''Kirby is covered with a few thorns that if enemy touches them, to cause you harm. * '''Tornado: '''Kirby launches a tornado that tide temporarily to the rival and it leaves itself open to any attack. * '''Sparky: '''Kirby launches a wave of Thunder that stun to the opponent. '''Grab * Air Drop: Kirby grabs the opponent, jumping offscreen with them, and piledrives them into the ground, causing an explosion. Ultimate Attack Ultra Sword: '''Kirby draws a sword and slashes with it. If he hits the opponent, a Super Blade Knight walks by and Kirby inhales it, gaining the Ultra Sword ability. Kirby then slashes the opponent multiple times with his large sword before raising his blade to the sky, causing it to grow to a colossal size before he swings it downward, causing huge damage. '''Special attacks copied * Charging Star: Kirby charges with a shield, damaging opponents who touch him and deflecting projectiles. (Captain America) * Repulsor Ray: '''Kirby fires a beam of energy from a gauntlet. (Iron Man) * '''Mighty Spark: While charging the move, opponents who come too close can actually be hit by the electricity emanating from the hammer BEFORE the bolt is fired. (Thor) * Gamma Tornado: '''Kirby grabs his opponent by the head and swings them around before throwing them. (Hulk) * '''Pistol Punishment: Kirby you shoot three times to the opponent with a gun. (Black Widow) * Quick Shot: Kirby fires an arrow at the opponent. (Hawkeye) * Web Shot: '''Kirby fires a ball of webbing at the opponent, trapping them for a bit. (Spider-Man) * '''Berserker Barrage: '''Kirby wildly swings with claws while dashing forward. (Wolverine) * '''Radar Sense: Kirby uses a Radar Sense to sense the opponent's next attack, instantly dodging it when it comes. (Daredevil) * Lotus Whip: Kirby hits his opponent in a whip like fashion with his fist. (Iron Fist) * Dagger Barrage: Kirby tosses up to three Vibranium knives at the opponent. (Black Panther) * Miniaturize: Kirby shrinks down briefly to avoid attacks. (Ant Man) * Solar Ray: Kirby fires beams of solar energy from his eyes. (Vision) * Stunning Hex: Kirby fires off a sphere of energy that briefly paralyzes opponents. (Scarlet Witch) * Speed Blitz: Kirby dashes through the opponent, damaging them. (Quicksilver) * War Missiles: Kirby fires some missiles at the opponent. (War Machine) * M16 Assault Rifle: Kirby takes out an assault rifle and fires some rounds of gunfire from it. (The Punisher) * Mad Wheel: '''Overhead hitting frontward somersault kick attack that hits twice. (Deadpool) * '''Hellfire: '''Kirby breathes fire at his foes, and has three different angles. (Ghost Rider) * '''Crescent Darts: Kirby throws some of his Crescent Darts at the opponent. (Moon Knight) * Savage Swing: Kirby pulls out a lamppost and swings it. (She-Hulk) * Nova Strike: '''Soft Knockdown, fastest of the three but travels less distance (Nova) * '''Foot Dive - Kirby divekicks with both of his feet. (Dr Doom) * Heat Vision: '''Kirby fires a sweeping twin set of beams of intense heat from his eyes at his opponent. (Superman) * '''Batarang: Kirby pulls out two Batarangs and then throws them at his opponent. (Batman) * Straight Tiara: Kirby flings with a tiara at her opponent. Cane be done in the air. (Wonder Woman) * Speed Dodge: Kirby vibrates at high speeds, causing him to become intangible briefly. (Flash) * Oa's Rocket: Kirby fires a green construct shaped missile at his opponent. (Green Lantern) * Martian Grab: Kirby attacks with a low grab, slamming the opponent to the ground by their ankles. (Martian Manhunter) * Trident Rush: '''Kirby rapidly strikes his opponent multiple times using a trident. (Aquaman) * '''Nova Blaster: Kirby forms his arm into a cannon and blasts a yellow orb of energy. (Cyborg) * Atlas Tornado: Kirby charges headfirst at his opponent, flying past them as he spins while covered in lightning. (Shazam) * Alternate Costumers and Appareances Kirby.png|Primary Sword_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Sword Hammer.png|Hammer KRTDL_Fighter.png|Fighter Kirby_-_Fire_Kirby_breathing_Fire.png|Fire Ice_Kirby.png|Ice Kirby_-_Beam_Kirby.png|Beam Kirby_-_Mirror_Kirby.png|Mirror Kirby_-_Stone_Kirby.png|Stone Tumblr_mojmtvaB1d1sux2kwo1_500.png|Wheel Kirby_-_Parasol_Kirby.png|Parasol Kirby_-_Spear_Kirby.png|Spear NK.png|Ninja Kirby_-_Leaf_Kirby.png|Leaf Ultra_Sword.png|Ultra Sword Trivia * Whenever kirby absorbs to an opponent and copy one of its attacks special, is can see to kirby with any trait as is hair or things as a mask or a helmet. * Kirby is the character with more special moves, thanks to its special attack copy some special attack of the opponent. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Heroes Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga)